Real Super Slash
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Several characters in The Incredibles universe have a guilty secret: They write Real Super Slash Be warned: lots of slashy humor


Real Super Slash

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them, but I'm doing this to them.

Syndrome posted a sign on his private office: Doing important computer work. Don't disturb until 2:30 pm.

Syndrome crack his knuckles and logged on to yahoo. Today was the day the fanfic awards were being announced.

Dare he opened that e-mail from Abosulutefab, the Real Super Slash Fanatics live journal moderator.

Dare he hope? Yes, he would!

The e-mail read: Congratulations Synfull! "The Adventures of Mr. Incredible and Incrediboy" won first place in Hero/OC category!"

Syndrome's "Whooo-Hooo!" was heard throughout the island.

Writing the "The Adventures of Mr. Incredible and Incrediboy" had been very therapeutic and sexy for Syndrome. Mostly sexy.

He was really pleased that his fellow real super slashers had responded well to Incrediboy. He was afraid that Incrediboy would come off as a Mary-Sue, but apparently he hadn't.

If only Mirage knew. Man would she freak out.

Mirage (in her own private office) rolled her eyes at the sound of Syndrome's "Whoo-Hooo!.

Like she didn't know he was writing self-indulgent fantasies about Mr. Incredible. Honestly, "Synfull", it was so obvious. Plus it didn't help that he talk about what he called "His Incrediboy dreams" many, many, times.

Mirage knew that Syndrome was writing Real Super Slash, but he didn't know she was doing doing the same thing. She had chosen a far better alias.

"PinkSusan" logged on The Real Super Slash fanatics live journal. She and RubberBrenda's had gotten each other's fic trade request. RubberBrenda wanted a Thunderhead/Mr. Incredible fic. Gee, was Mirage so surprised. Honestly, that RubberBrenda had an obsession.

It would be difficult. Mirage knew way too much about Mr. Incredible thanks to Syndrome, but Thunderhead was a bit of an enigma. He died a while ago, so a fic exploring their present lives wouldn't work.

Which was a shame, since she enjoyed reading those type of fics. SmoothJackson had been writing some really nice Frozone/Mr. Incredible fics set in the present day.

Maybe she could do some sort of A.U. A miraculous resurrection wouldn't be totally out of the question. It had happen to Captain Blaze, after all.

"Mr. Incredible reacting to Thunderhead's miraculous resurrection in a slashy manner it is then." Mirage began to type.

Helen had finally managed to get Jack-Jack down for his afternoon nap. Now it was time to get down to business.

Helen logged onto live journal. There was no new Thunderhead/Mr. Incredible slash today.

There was a Frozone/Mr. Incredible fic, but reading that pairing made Helen feel funny in a bad sort of way. Maybe it was because Lucius was still alive and in close proximity, while Thunderhead was dead and had no idea that she was pairing him up with her husband in a sexy manner.

She had also gotten PinkSusan's fic request in the fic trade. It was Phylange/Gazerbeam, a difficult pairing.

"Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." Helen decided that would be Phylange's ands Gazerbeam's matchmaker.

As long as she remember to save it her files labeled "Menstruation Records," which was in a file labeled "Letters to Mom", which in a file labeled "Favorite Floral Arrangements," which was in a file labeled "Cookie Recipes" Bob would never find out.

Meanwhile, Lucius Best was incensed at the flame he received: "Yuo arr so grss. Stop writtiong suhc horrblle things." He had posted a clear warning that it was Frozone/Mr. Incredible slash!

For God sake, why did he always get the illiterate ones? Well, that what he got for also posting on a public fanfiction archive and allowing anonymous comments.

Meanwhile, when no one was looking, Simon J. Paladino also checked out The Real Supers Slash Fanatics Livejournal. Why did people keep writing Oliver Sansweet/Mr. Incredible rapefics? Mr. Incredible knew better and he seriously doubted Mr. Sansweet would have able to overpower Mr. Incredible, even with the help of serious drugs.

Kansas:

Scott sometimes checked out Real Super Slash and laughed sadly. Honestly, if only they knew that Thunderhead had been with another guy, but didn't nearly have enough time for sex, with being a super and the adoptive father of 5 kids.

Meanwhile, at the secluded residence of Edna Mode:

"Ms. Mode. there's a phone call for you."

"Tell them to call back later. I'm very busy." Edna Mode was busy making sure that troll hadn't come back to her precious Real Super Slash Fanatics live journal.

"But they say it's very urgent!"

"Bah! They know that 1-2:45 pm is Edna's time! They'll call back later or I won't take their call at all!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Edna is very busy with her...stories right now." The overworked guard told the voice at the other side of the line.


End file.
